The Organization goes to the laundromat
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: The organization clean more than just their clothes! Warning includes Washer worship! T for later chapters!
1. Washer Worship

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

(Axel and Demyx's room)

Demyx: Axel tell me a joke!

Axel: No!

Demyx: Please!

Axel: No!

Demyx: PLEEEEEAAAASSSE

Axel: Fine! ( Clears throat) A baby seal walks into a club!

Demyx: And?

Axel: That's it.

Demyx: I don't get it!

( Door opens)

Saix: We're all going to the laundromat today!

Demyx: Yay oh can you explain the baby seal walks into a club joke?

Saix: Baby seals get clubed in the head so people can make clothes and other things!

Demyx: (Starts crying)

Axel: Oh shut up!

Saix: Anyway were going to the laundromat!

( Scene fades and all of a sudden they are at the laundromat with the organization staring at a washer)

Demyx: It so pretty!

Xigbar: I wan't to touch it!

Axel: How does it work?

Luxord: I think you have to put quarters in.

Demyx: I shall worship it always! We must sacrifice someone to make it happy! ( Picks up Luxord and throws him in the washer)

Axel: Here have some quarters!

Demyx: Will it make the washer happy?

Axel: Maybe!

Demyx: (Puts quarters in)

(Washer starts and rumbles)

Demyx: We made the washer angry!

Axel: No that's its "happy dance"!

Demyx: Oh!

(Washer stops and Luxord comes out)

Luxord: I hate you Demyx! ( Faints)

Demyx: Luxord wake up wake up wake uuuup!

Luxord: ( starts twitching)

Demyx: I know ( Pulls out sitar and starts singing) It's wake up time It's wake up time It's wake up time o It's wake up tiiiiiiiiiiiime!

Xaldin: (Grabs Demyx by the throat) If you ever sing again I will stab you with all my lances and rip out your eyes and use them for ping pong! Got it?

Demyx: Yes!

End of chap 1


	2. Happy dancers

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Chap 2

Luxord(With a cast on his arm): Okay I leave the washer job to Saix.

Axel&Demyx: ( Applause)

Saix: ( With no feeling) Yay! ( Puts clothes in washer)

Luxord: Demyx Don't you need to make the washer happy!

Demyx: Oh yeah! (Picks up Luxord)

Luxord: What are you doing?

Demyx: Making washer happy! ( Throws Luxord in washer) Now for the quarters! (Puts in quarters)

Washer: (Does happy dance)

Demyx: Washer happy! I shall do a happy dance as well! ( Does the robot)

Axel: You are a weirdo!

Demyx: Yes I am! Wait what?

Axel: (gasps) It can't be!

Demyx: What!

Axel: My heartless Exel!

BUM BUM BUM

Demyx: So.

Axel: He is my number one nemises... Next to Saix!

Saix: What!

Axel: The suns better than the moon!

Saix: Oh no you didn't! ( Tackels Axel)

Demyx: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Saix: You son of a bitch!

Axel: You mother (Bleep)

Demyx: (Gasp) Axel!

Axel: (Bleep) you!

End of chapter 2

A/N : Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed and all my files were lost!


	3. Exel and Remyx

Disclaimer: I don't own much!

Chap 3

Demyx: Why do you curse so much!

Axel: I don't know! Is Exel still there?

Demyx: No!

Exel: Axel!

Axel: Ahh hi Exel! What have you been doing lately!

Exel: Just hanging out with Remyx!

Demyx: (Eyes Widen)

Remyx: Yo!

Axel: Could you excuse us for a sec?

( Behind washer)

Axel: This is bad!

Demyx: I know Exel is cooler than you!

Axel: Thanks.

Demyx: No he's making Ice cream!

Axel: That's it he's worse than Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: No one can be worse than me I'm the hardest boss!

Axel: Your also optional!

Xaldin: I'm the hardest boss!

Axel: Back to reality! ( Makes weapons) Exel This laundromat ain't big enough for the two of us!

Sephiroth: This is a laundromat Crap I'm suppose to be on Dr.Phil with Cloud! For the darkness inside me category! (Leaves)

Exel: Fine (makes his weapons out of ice)

Demyx: Wait! ( Makes ticket booth) See Axel and Exel fight just 250 Munny!

( Big croud buys all the tickets)

Demyx: I'm rich I need to share my riches with the washer! ( Grabs luxord)

Luxord: No!

Demyx: ( Throws Luxord in)

Washer: (happy dance)

End of chap 3

Stay tuned for chap 4 for the intense fight between Axel and Exel!


	4. Incredible Fight

Disclaimer: Don't own much! Except Exel, Remyx and my own washer and dryer!

Chap 4

Axel: I'm going to get rid of you for good FINAL FANASTY STYLE!

(Screen fades battle music from FF plays)

Axel

Attack  
Magic  
GF  
ITEM

(record scratches)

Exel: Whoa wait we can't do it like that!

Axel: Damn! Fine we'll do it the old fashion way! (Leaps up into the air and jumps on Exel)

Exel: ( Blocks it and shoots Ice at Axel)

Luxord: (Coming out of happy washer) This is intense!

Demyx: (Pushes Luxord back in)

Washer: (Does happy dance)

Axel: Burn!

Exel: Never!

Axel: (Shoots fire blast)

Exel: (Pulls out a stick and roast a marsh mellow)

Demyx: Axel! ( Hits Exel with Fabric Softener)

Remyx: (Hit Demyx with lightning)

Mysterious Voice: That's enough!

( A beam of light flashes Exel is gone a heart flys to the ceiling)

Axel: Holy (Bleep)!

Demyx: No way! It's It's! The washer!

Washer: Yes I am I thank Demyx and all his friends they allowed me to do my happy dance!

Demyx: Your welcome!

Washer: The thing is The Dryer wants to do his happy dance!

Demyx: I know! ( Grabs Remyx and throws him in the dryer)

Dryer: (Does his happy dance)

(Another heart goes to the ceiling)

Luxord: (Jumps out of washer) Demyx I hate you! (Passes out)

Demyx: Wasn't our trip fun guys?

Everyone: No! ( All tackle Demyx)

The End!

( White screen appears)

Axel: We want you to know!

Demyx: No Heartless Nobodies People Washer dryers or Clothes were hurt in the making of this fan fiction... Except Luxord! Right Xigbar? Xigbar?

Xigbar: (Straring at a spining clothes in dryer) Uh huh!

Axel&Demyx: See ya later!


End file.
